Jungle Master
by aznboi85
Summary: PRJF Who ever thought it was possible for someone to like something a bit too much? Lily just so happens to like the way Casey's Jungle Master Mode looks on him a bit too much. But when it comes to Lily, Casey just can't ever seem to say "no." Caly fluff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: There are some implied references to some of my other work, namely "Yes, Master" and "Not Again." However, this is not by any means a sequel to anything.**

**Jungle Master**

(Casey's POV)

We've had our Jungle Master upgrade for a little while now. So while they weren't completely new, we were still getting used to them. Theo, Lily, and I all thought the upgrades were awesome—just some of us thought it was more awesome than others.

Now I wasn't one to let people walk all over me. However, when it came to Lily, what Lily wanted from me, she got from me. It didn't take much for her to ensure that. She certainly knew how to use her femininity to her advantage. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes, lick her lips, or strut over to me oh-so sexily, and her wish was my command.

As happy as I was to oblige, some of Lily's requests were a bit well…I'm not even sure what the right word is for it. Weird? No, somehow that word doesn't seem to fit the bill.

Anyways, I think she likes our new ranger suits a bit too much. Actually, I think the amount of like she feels towards our new ranger suits is somewhat unhealthy. Come to think of it, let me rephrase that—she likes the way my new ranger suit looks on me more than she probably should.

"Come on Casey, please?" Lily asked batting her eye lashes at me. _I will not give in! I will __**not**__ give in! _The cheetah pouted her lips and gave me a look not unlike Puss in Boots. _Oh great! She knows I can't resist that look! _

"Lily, this is ridiculous! I have no reason to morph! We're at the loft for Pete's sake!" I replied.

The yellow ranger sauntered her way over to me swaying her hips to and fro. My eyes couldn't help but be drawn to them. Soon, she was standing right in front of me. She stood on her tiptoes, and leaned in to kiss me. I leaned in as well, and just as we were about to have a lip lock, she pulled her head back.

"Now will you?" she asked me. _That was so evil! How dare she tease me like that! I was so close too!_

I sighed. I told you that when it comes to me, Lily always gets what she wants. So much for not giving in. I pulled my Solar Morpher out of its little pouch on my hip. I put it on, and activated the little button on the side.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" I called out morphing into my non-Jungle Master ranger form. This wasn't what she wanted though. "Jungle Master Mode!"

She walked in circles around me taking in the way my Jungle Master form looked. I stood there dumbfounded. It was a good thing I was wearing a helmet because I was pretty sure that I was blushing from the way Lily was looking at me. _Is it just me, or is the loft really hot?_

Of course, it didn't help that I was wearing spandex. Well, then there's the fact that we were in California, southern California mind you. This place practically only has one season. Wearing tight, form-fitting spandex in southern California was like going to a desert wearing a parka—not a good idea.

"You know, red looks really good on you. Who would've thought that this much white would look good on a ranger uniform?" Lily commented while she stared at me like I was a piece of meat.

"Okay, you saw me. Can I power down now?" I whined.

I hoped with all my might that neither Theo nor Fran nor RJ would walk in on this—would walk in on us. How exactly would I explain this? _"Yeah, Lily wanted to check out my spandex, so who was I to deny her that?" Right and that would go over so well._

"Take off your helmet," Lily instructed. _Wow, Lily can really be pushy when she wants to be! The thing is she's not even wearing her jacket. How could she? I burned that accursed piece of clothing! Oh God, what if the jacket wasn't the root of evil?_ I did what she asked me to. _What's next? I'm going to have to call her 'Master' again?_

She reached up and planted a kiss on my cheek. It wasn't on the lips, but hey she kissed me, and that's all that matters. My breath hitched in my throat and I felt like I was floating on a velvety soft cloud.

"You can power down now," she whispered in my ear, her breath upon my ear sending tingles down my vertebrae.

"Power down," I said. _You don't have to tell me twice!_

"What am I going to do with you, Case?"

"I beg your pardon."

Lily laughed. I love Lily's laugh. It's not annoying like some other girls' laughs are. No, when Lily laughs, her entire face, not just her eyes, brightens up.

"How am I supposed to concentrate on the battlefield when you look so hot in your Jungle Master Mode?" the cheetah asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck. I bashfully grinned back at her, and was frankly at a loss for words. _Lily thinks I look hot._

There was the unmistakable sound of someone clearing their throat. Lily and I both turned around to see our master, RJ, enter the loft with an amused expression on his face.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No!" we both replied in unison.

RJ leisurely strolled over to us both of his hands in the air in a very Zen-like fashion. As he got closer, I realized that his amused expression was more reminiscent of a goofy grin.

"It's just that you have lipstick on your cheek, Casey. Now, if your objective, Lily, was to kiss him on the lips, then I'd say that you failed miserably. On the other hand, if your objective was to kiss him anywhere besides the lips, then I'd say your objective was successfully completed," RJ explained.

I put a hand to my cheek, and inspected my fingers. Sure enough, there was lipstick there. I hastily retreated to the bathroom. Upon looking in the mirror, I saw a lip mark on my right cheek from where Lily's lipstick had rubbed off on me. I was mortified. I was embarrassed. I was…not leaving the bathroom anytime soon.

_This is all your fault, Lily! If you hadn't wanted to see me in my Jungle Master Mode, I wouldn't be in this predicament! How was I supposed to explain this to RJ? What if RJ told Theo and Fran? How would I explain it to them? One thing was for sure; next time, no matter what, I will __**not**__ give in to Lily!_

Apparently, in my haste, I had left the bathroom door open, for I soon saw Lily behind me in the mirror. I didn't want her to see me now. I was beet red. I had a damp washcloth, and was vigorously scrubbing away at the lipstick on my cheek.

"I wouldn't bother with that. You're just going to get more on you anyways," Lily said in an oh-so seductive voice.

"Oh really?" I replied as she shut the bathroom door behind her and fastened the lock.

**The End**


End file.
